The Cutie Re-Mark (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
Battle in Space/Falling Down to Earth the final frontier, it was here that a feirce battle took place as Sonic, in his super form, warps him Super Sonic: heavily He's tougher than I thought, I better finish this! charges at his enemy, which looked like a hedgehog similar to him, only this one was cyan in color, he ends getting pushed back Nazo: You've wasted enough of my time Sonic! Give me the Chaos Emeralds now and I'll allow you to live! was having none of it, he quickly summoned the Chaos Emeralds Super Sonic: Chaos Control! quick thinking, Sonic scattered the emeralds across time and space, sending all seven of them to different realties of existance, however, without the emeralds' power, Sonic couldn't sustain his super form, resulting in his falling back down to Equestria Nazo: Hmm, no matter, he's only delayed the inevitable! Tails was flying the tornado when he got a call Tails: Huh? This is Tails speaking. Sonic: Hey Tails, you wouldn't happen to be somewhere, would you? Tails: Not really, why do you ask? Sonic: Well... I'm kinda falling towards the ground here, so a rescue woud be appriciated! up Tails: Okay, on my way Sonic! towards where Sonic was falling Sonic: then notices the ground getting closer AAH! Any time now Tails! caught him just in time, with Sonic landing in the Tornado's back seat Tails: You're welcome. Sonic: Phew, thanks for the safe buddy, now, can you get us to the Castle of Friendship? Tails: Sure can! Want me to contact Twilight? Sonic: Yeah, she and the other Princesses of Harmony need to know what's going on... watches them from afar Nazo: Interesting... Discussing the situation/Finding the Emeralds ??? Sonic: Oh.. Well uh... About that, that Nazo guy was kinda trying to take them from me, so I pretty had to send them someplace else, well, several places actually... nervouslly Knuckles: You mean to tell us that you had all seven Chaos Emeralds with you, and you just threw them away. Sonic: Exactly. Knuckles: at Sonic ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!? Sonic: nervous I guess we're gonna have to find them again. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it's just a matter of where they went. The Eternal Night Reality/Nightmare Twilight and Dark Sonic vs. Nightmare Moon The Eternal Chaos Reality/Discord fights his counterpart The Changeling Invasion Reality/Helping the Changeling Resistance The Crystal Empire War Reality/Escaping Darkness Itself The Tirek Destroys All Reality/To Tartarus and Back The Eggman Empire Reality/99% of Earth Conquered The Metarex Rule the Galaxy Reality/Cosmo vs. Dark Oak All the Emeralds Collected/Sonic and Shadow vs. Nazo/Nazo steals the Emeralds ??? Sonic: Heh-heh. No sweat, right? ear suddenly twitches as he hear Nazo's laughter, to everyone's shock, Nazo had survived the attack and was now taking the Chaos Emeralds before warping away Tails: shocked S-Sonic, Nazo is- Sonic: Dang it! I thought we destroyed him! Fluttershy: Never mind that, where's he headed. Knuckles: He must be headed for Angel Island, that's were the Master Emerald is! Sunset Shimmer: sighs Well that's just great... Fluttershy: What do we do now? Sonic: Uh, give me a few minutes, I'll think of something... Shadow: Pathetic! Heroes: Huh? Shadow: Come on now, don't tell me you've given up already, it doesn't matter how strong this dirtbag is, we'll find a way to beat him, we have to. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Shadow's right, we should get to Angel Island before he carries on with his plans. Arriving at Angel Island/Perfect Nazo/The Heroes have Fallen Sonic, the Mane Six and the others arrive at Angel Island Sonic: Ah, Angel Island, I'm always relaxed when I come heere, you know. Shadow: Only a idiot would be releaxed right now. Pinkie Pie: Why do you have to be so negative? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... But let's not waste time, we have to find Nazo before he- Knuckles: I found him! at Nazo, who is standing atop the Master Emerald Twilight Sparkle: There you are! Sonic: Nazo! Nazo: You’re too late, Sonic. I have all the emeralds at the altar. With these at my side, I will annihilate this planet! I am dark chaos! flash Nazo: Every time this pathetic planet has the Emeralds' power for dark intentions, I began to form, until I was finally unleashed, thanks to the constant use! And I have you to thank for that Knuckles, your race, their quest for power, and let's not forget the Dark Legion, all of that started the fire that was my conception. looks angrily at Nazo With these chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald, I will go beyond the strength of a god! Perfect Chaos is nothing compared to me! Sonic, Shadow, Everyone Else; everyone and everything you know is now coming to an end. Witness the dark side of chaos!! laughing evilly as he draws the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald Amy Rose: W-What's he doing?! Rainbow Dash: I don't know, but don't let your guard down! Applejack: Hold on ya'll! watches in horror as Nazo transforms into his new form, Perfect Nazo Perfect Nazo: At last, my transformation is complete. at the heroes For the last moments of your lives, you may refer to me as Perfect Nazo. his fist slightly Sonic: angrily Perfect Nazo?! transforms into his super form Super Sonic: There's nothing perfect about you! up to Nazo Knuckles: Wait a minute, Sonic, that's a bad idea! Super Sonic: Eat THIS! Nazo but he doesn't flinch What?! tries to kick Nazo but he warps away before he could land it, Sonic hovers up to where Nazo warped Super Sonic: angrily So what?! You think you're invinicble now that you've powered up? Everything has a weakness buddy! used Light Speed Attack and hurtled towards him. But Nazo stopped the still spinning Sonic with one hand, a evil grin on his face. A blast of black energy shot out the hand, blasting Sonic back to earth, forcing Sonic out of his Super Form in the process Sonic: GAH! Tails: Sonic! Shadow: up to Sonic with his jetboots and catches him Shadow: What did you think was going to happen? Sonic down, then to Nazo If you really are beyond a god, then this might actually be a fair fight! transforms into his super form before firing a giant Chaos Sphere at Nazo, but he just swatted the Chaos Sphere away like a fly Super Shadow: annoyed What the heck?! Chaos Control! warps away, Nazo didn't move, but his eyes flashed, Shadow was frozen in midair, his own Chaos Control being slowed down by Nazo's unnatural powers. Holding one hand out, Nazo fired a black energy blast at point blank, sending Shadow crashing into the ground Perfect Nazo: Oh how the mighty have fallen... Before you could do some serious damage, now I don't have to put in any effort! growls in anger as his eyes glow red, his Inhibitor Rings dropping off his gloves Sonic: Uh-oh, he went and angered Shadow... starts building up Chaos Energy as a red aura appears on him Knuckles: I've seen Dark Sonic before, but, Dark Shadow? whole Island rumbles Silver: Oh no... Without his Inhibitor Rings, his power can't be controlled! Blaze: Better get a shield spell up girls! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Mane Six use their magic to put a shield up around the heroes Perfect Nazo: Interesting, so Shadow has a dark form too... Shadow: laughing Chaos- to Nazo and grabs him a choke hold BLAST!!!! a great explosion of chaos energy that damages the area around and wipes out the ground around them, however, Nazo had safely warped away heavily as the Inhibitor Rings warp back to his gloves Darn it... warps back to him without even a scratch on him Just, what are you?! Perftect Nazo: I AM the Ultimate Life Form. swift kick sent Shadow flying up, where he met him and pummeled him back to earth. The dazed black hedgehog crashed into Team Sonic, who had no time to react. The ground exploded and the rubble buried the nine heroes Mane Six: horrifed NO!!! Perfect Nazo: evilly Don't tell me this is your absolute limit?! Honestly, it's no fun when there's no challenge! Rainbow Dash: angrily That's it! I've heard enough! LET'S WASTE THIS JERK! Rarity: Couldn't agree more! Perfect Nazo: Eh, what's this?! Elements of Harmony fired up before shooting a rainbow beam at Nazo Perfect Nazo: smirks Idiots. a black energy blast at the rainbow beam, overpowering it, the Mane Six were unable to react in time and got hit by the energy blast, which landed back on earth with a mighty BOOM Discord, Big, Spike, Omega, Starlight, Sunburst, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Zecora, Marine, Trixie, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Gilda, Emerl, Gamma and Cosmo just stood there, completely horrifed by what they had just seen, Discord and Spike were beginning to tear up Perfect Nazo: evilly Not even the Elements of Harmony could stand against me! I truly am the most powerful thing in the universe! Cosmo: Okay, when is Sonic's plan going to come up? Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah, we're all going to die if we don't do something! Starlight Glimmer: sadly I don't know... I guess for now, we'll have to put faith into Sonic and the others, any attack we'd try would be useless, we just have to not lose hope and pray that Sonic wasn't bluffing... Sonic's Plan Revealed/Super Emeralds/Team Sonic and the Mane Six take on Perfect Nazo Sonic and the Mane Six wake up to find themselves in the same strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae that the Mane Six found themselves in two years ago, for the Mane Six, this was all too familar, but for Team Sonic, this was something new entirely Sonic: Huh? Where are we? Cream: Are we dead? Knuckles: I don't think so... Twilight Sparkle: around Hey, I think me and my friends have been here before... Shadow: Really, when? Pinkie Pie: Well, when was the last time you saw us as unicorns, pegasai and earth ponies? Sonic were confused at first, but soon understood what she meant Tails: Oh... You know, we did kinda wonder for a while if the Elements, uh... Amy Rose: Disintergated you into ashes. Rainbow Dash: Maybe they did, for all we know. Twilight Sparkle: That doesn't explain why we're here now though... Sonic: Maybe Nazo's attacks knocked us all out cold. Hyper Perfect Nazo/Merging the Emeralds and the Elements' Magic together Perfect Nazo: heavily Well, I'm impressed, Hyper Forms? Rainbow Power? I'm surprised you even survived my attacks. Fluttershy: Only just... Perfect Nazo: Even so, it appears that while you're in those forms, you'll be able to best me in battle... Hyper Sonic: grins To be honest, I didn't think that plan of mine would work, glad it did though. Perfect Nazo: chuckles Hyper Shadow: What's so funny? Perfect Nazo: Oh nothing... But, while we're down here, you might as well answer me this, Hyper Sonic, approximately how much power do you have left after that little magic show? thought of that question struck Team Sonic and the Mane Six like a fist to the gut Hyper Sonic: (Shoot! He's right, we pushed our Hyper and Rainbow Power forms way too hard, we've only have another good 10 minutes like this) Perfect Nazo: I must also admit, that I admire your ability to turn the Chaos Emeralds, into Super Emeralds, something even I can't do, being born from negativity... Twilight Sparkle: What's your point?! Perfect Nazo: My point is, you forgot one minor detail, I AM a being born from the Emeralds, so as such, their super transformation also works in my favor. what's left of the Chaos energy from the Super Emeralds, leaving them grey and useless Because now, I can absorb the new reservoir of negative energy! absorbs all the chaos energy like a magnet, entering his Hyper Perfect form as everyone watches in shock Hyper Knuckles: Darn it! That must've been what he wanted all along! Hyper Perfect Nazo: voice sounded like a demon's Understand this... Sonic, Princess Twilight, everyone, else All of you combined could not match the amount of chaos energy that I now possess. Hyper Amy: That's pretty lonely of you. Rarity: Yeah, having to fuse with living gems just to make yourself more powerful? What's the fun in that?! Hyper Perfect Nazo: Your comments fall on deaf ears, it won't matter how more powerful you fifteen are than me, once I destroy this planet. Hyper Shadow: So, resorting to destroying the planet to stop us? COWARD! Hyper Perfect Nazo: Oh, trust me, I'm well aware that I can't match you all forever, our fight was enough to prove that, but this was my goal from the beginning, so allow me to explain... Applejack: Alright then, enlighten us... Hyper Perfect Nazo: You see, being born from dark chaos energy, makes me naturally as evil as I am, and as such, I'm inclined to obtain as much power as possible, in order to feel alive... In time, I will have more energy than any star, any universe, even all nine alicorn princesses combined will be NOTHING compared to me... Mane Six groan angrily Hyper Perfect Nazo: But no matter what, there's one entity that I will never be able to surpass. Hyper Knuckles: for moment, then gasps You don't mean- Hyper Perfect Nazo: That's right, Knuckles... your precious Master Emerald. A source of infinite energy, created by the gods themselves. No matter how much powerful I come, I will never be able to reach a level of infinity, the Master Emerald will always be the strongest being in the universe. As I recall however, the Master Emerald can be shattered, but not destroyed, so I figured, if I destroy the planet, the resulting explosion would shatter the Master Emerald, into a thousand peices, dispersing them throughout the galaxy, along with their power, making it impossible to be restored. cringes at the thought Hyper Perfect Nazo: And since the Master Emerald would never be restored, I would have nothing left to surpass... his fist angrily I will not be doomed to eternal subordination towards that ROCK! Hyper Sonic: shocked This whole plan was because you're jealous of the Master Emerald?! Twilight Sparkle: You want to destroy our world to get rid of it?! Hyper Sonic/Twilight Sparkle: angrily NO WAY! two get into a battle stance along with the rest of Team Sonic and the Mane Six Hyper Perfect Nazo: Ugh, why? This is what I was born for! Why is it that organic being always want to deny their fate? But... If you really want to defy destiny... Let's see, how much power you have left, to stop THIS! teleported into the air, both hands holding a raging ball of negative Chaos energy. Bringing them together above his head, a gigantic ball of energy began to form, dwarfing the hyper hedgehog who was its master Sonic and the Mane Six look up, not knowing what to do Starlight Glimmer: gasps Guys, I have an idea. What if we combined the power of the Elements with that of the Emeralds? Rainbow Dash: I think I see where you're going with this, but will that even work? Sunset Shimmer: Do you have any better ideas? Hyper Sonic: Sunset's right, it's worth a try! both arms out to the side, and called upon the positive power of the Chaos Emeralds. Across the globe, golden power rings began to float into the air, drawn towards Angel Island like a magnet. The golden energy sparked in and around Shadic as he gathered more energy than the Blue Blur had ever possessed before Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Silver and Blaze quickly joined in, holding onto Sonic Trixie Lulamoon: We better hurry, we're almost out of time! Twilight Sparkle: Right, c'mon girls! Mane Six quickly charged up their Elements, and with some help from Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, the magic from the Elements began to flow into the Super Emeralds themselves. The Emeralds took on a beautiful rainbow color, increasing Team Sonic's power dramatically Discord: Whoa! I didn't think that was possible! Cosmo: Me neither... as Nazo sends the giant energy ball hurling towards them, Team Sonic unleashes a powerful blast of energy while the Mane Six unleash the Rainbow of Light, adding their power to the blast, in sync with each other, the colossal negative energy ball hurtled down while the heroes' hyper blast fired upwards. The two energies met, each trying to out do the other Hyper Perfect Nazo: Oh no you don't! fired four smaller blasts into the gargantuan, its power now beginning to overwhelm Team Sonic. The ball crept closer and closer to the surface. Sonic closed is eyes and gritted his teeth, putting everything he had into stopping the ball of destruction from killing them all Starlight Glimmer: We're not gonna let you do this alone! a beam of magic at the blast, along with Sunset and Trixie, everyone else eventually joined in, adding their own power to the blast Twilight Sparkle: This! Hyper Sonic: Ends! Everyone: NOW!!! that, the heroes pushed everything they had into the attack, the blast punched through the Death Egg Robot's energy bomb, obliterating the build up of Phantom Ruby energy and collided with Nazo, who had no time to react, with a scream of pain, he was carried away by the energy blast, past the atmosphere and into deep space Hyper Tails: happily We did it! Starlight Glimmer: Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! Sonic's ear twitches again Hyper Sonic: Huh? up with everyone else to see a swirling black void appeared in the sky above the island. Made of negative Chaos energy, it was a potential point of return for Nazo Twilight Sparkle: What's that?! Hyper Sonic: Hmm, that must be a sign that Nazo survived, if we just leave it be, he'll regenrate and we'll lose the Chaos Emeralds... Pinkie Pie: So what do we do?! just smirks Hyper Amy: Sonic? Hyper Sonic: Leave it to me! Chaos Control! away, leaving everyone concerned Twilight Sparkle: up I hope he knows what he's up to... Nazo's End/The World is Saved/Starlight, Sunset and Trixie ascend found himself in a dark void Hyper Perfect Nazo: What? I'm still alive? Those Emeralds proved more useful than I thought... Darn. sighs I guess I'll just have to start all over again... then, Sonic warps in, with the Elements of Harmony powered Super Emeralds by his side Hyper Perfect Nazo: You?! How did you get in here?! motioned himself with two fingers Hyper Perfect Nazo: What are you doing?! after he was frozen in place. the power of the Super Emeralds was drained from him, returning him to his Perfect Nazo form, the power of the Super Emeralds went back into the emeralds, now, with both the power of the Elements of Harmony and the Super Emeralds, Sonic was more than ready to finish Nazo off for good, his body glowing like a supernova Perfect Nazo: shocked No... No! I will not let this happen!! I've have enough!!! for air, Nazo formed a black energy blast in his hand, ready to attack, however, he never got a chance to unleash it as Sonic warped to him and drained the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds right out of him, returning Nazo to his normal state Nazo: horrified No! You can't be doing this! moving a muscle, Sonic unleashed a massive beam of light at Nazo, with a scream, Nazo completely disintergrated into dust, as he continued the blast, the spirits of the Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie and his friends stood alongside Sonic, each adding their own energy to the blast on the outside world, the swirling dark vortex exploded, white light being scattered in an arc from the explosion as everyone cheered Twilight Sparkle: happily He did it! Pinkie Pie: YAHOO!!! Shadow: grins warps back to the group, transforming back from his hyper form Tails: Sonic, are you alright? over to him Man, I can't believe you were to finally take him down. Sonic: sighs Like you thought I wouldn't? Tails: The only thing I was thinking about was how Starlight, Sunset and Trixie knew merging the power of the Elements and the Emeralds would work. Sonic: Heh, well, it was a pretty smart idea, I'll give'em that. Starlight Glimmer: You really think so? Twilight Sparkle: Yes Starlight, I'm proud to call you my student, and my friend. Sunset Shimmer: And us? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you've definetly proved yourselves too. Cream: around So what now? Pinkie Pie: Party? Everyone: YEAH! at sunset Ray: He collects how many? Tails: I know right. Mighty: Yeesh, where does he even put all those rings? Tails: You know, I'm not too sure, I keep forgetting to ask. Knuckles: Alright girls, you can call back the Elements' energy from the Emeralds now. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, let's- the rainbow energy left the Emeralds on its own, thus returning the Chaos Emeralds back to their normal colors. The rainbow colored elemental energy then circled around Starlight, Sunset and Trixie really fast. Before everypony knew it, a bright flash of light engulfed the three unicorns and by the time the light dissipated, they were nowhere to be found Sonic: Deja vu... Sunset and Trixie wake up to find themselves in the same strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae that the Mane Six found themselves in two years ago Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Where are we? Trixie Lulamoon: I don't know... Sunset Shimmer: Hello? appears Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Three New Princesses of Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143